


Hurting

by idekorc



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekorc/pseuds/idekorc
Summary: Set in a world where you can feel your soulmates physical and emotional pain, even if your not together. Set before Nonnatus house but gets there.





	1. Chapter 1

Patsy sat beside the hospital bed and the machines that always buzzed and never failed to scare her. 

She looked over to the brunette laying in front of her, the soft ache in Patsy's chest continued. The ache was the only thing Patsy was hanging onto, the only thing she could focus on. 

It reminded her that Delia was alive. That she was still with her.

Patsy was startled by the nurse walking in with fresh sheets. She was even further surprised by the people that followed her in.

Patsy stood up, taking a hostile stance. 

"Hello." He figure confidently breathed out with a slight urgency. 

"Hello, can I help you?" Patsy deadpanned with a slight hint of anger, pulling down her jacket as she did. 

Truth be told, this was someone that Patsy suspected she'd never see again. She felt a different kind of pain on top of the typical. 

A whirlwind of emotion ripped a whole through her stomach, Patsy needed to sit down. 

The room started to go blurry, arms wrapped round Patsy's wait. 

"Be careful, sweety." A voice came from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

1943

Delia ran through the forest with her arms stretched out like a plane. She left the girls at the outskirts of the forest and ran off with the boys.

She was whizzing around in the middle of an important battle when suddenly a pain ripped through her head and face. 

She felt sadness and fear and loneliness tear apart her head and a burning patch like she'd just been hit across her chin. 

She lay on the forest floor in agony, the boys flocked her circling and screaming. They were all terrified of fitting girl that allay in front of her. 

\------------------------------------------

Patsy curled up in the watery mud and rain pounding down onto her, her eyes were blurred with tears. She wanted to disappear, she wanted to die. She was only 10 but already knew the pain of loss. 

Her sister had once been in her arms alive and the next floppy with her mother sobbing beside her. She didn't understand, why wasn't her eyes open? Why was she floppy? Why was mummy crying?? 

Her mother went next, a couple days after her sister. The last thing she told Patsy was that she loved her and that she will always be with her. 

When the soldiers came in and took their bodies she screamed. Patsy had held both of them in her arms refusing to let go of her family. The soldiers tore them away from Patsy, so she chased them out of the green, crumbling shack and out into the mud. 

Patsy grabbed onto one of their uniforms from behind. They turned around and slammed her down with one slap across the cheek. 

With one kick in the side Patsy had begun to hyperventilate. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't know how long she had laid there.

The pain never went. It became her, for a while at least.

\------------------------------------------

Delia awoke from her sleep laying in her bed. Her mother, who was sat beside the bed, lunged at her daughter. 

"Cariad! You're awake! I was so worried." Mrs busby practically shouted out of relief, it was out of character thought Delia. 

"We asked the doctor and he said it was your soulmate." Mrs busby breathed out looking up in excitement clasping her handkerchief. "It must've been, there's nothing wrong with you, not to mention you were moaning about Japan!" Mrs busby said "I mean Japan! Of all places!" 

"Ah this is why she's so active." Thought Delia. Delia's mind turned toward she pain and how unbearable it was. She could only imagine the pain that her souls ate was going through. This made Delia's heart hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Patsy's first day of nurse training and she had just finished the talk for behaviour and what to expect. 

"No dark secrets." Still ringing around her head. She was scared why it was those certain words horrified and stuck with her. 

She made herself busy by beginning to unpack after the commencement speech. 

Patsy was distracted by her meticulous cleaning and unpacking of her new room that she didn't notice her new roommate walk into the room. 

The new fit walked over to her and extended her hand outright for Patsy to shake. 

"Lavender, Lavender Dixby." The woman said. 

Patsy was stirred out of her focus and gave a wide eyed surprised look towards Lavender. 

Lavender just laughed and explained her presence in the room again. After Patsy introduced herself and then their small conversation ended they both went back to unpacking. 

Patsy had just finished unpacking and cleaning and was even going to help Lavender when an almighty crash sounded from outside their bedroom. 

Patsy rushed out and was greeted by a brunette smothered by boxes laying on top of her. 

The contents of the boxes were starting to spread out and the brunette was speaking welsh rapidly. Patsy could swear the woman was cursing out he boxes. 

Embarrassment crept over Patsy, this confused her, she wasn't the one on the floor.

She quickly knelt down to help whilst the other girls poked their heads out of their bedroom and walked back in to unpack. 

"Sorry about this." The stranded woman apologised whilst desperately picking up clothes. 

"Oh gosh no, don't apologise. I had just finished unpacking." Patsy assured, she and the strange Welsh woman locked eyes. Patsy suddenly became nervous. 

"Not - not to say that I wouldn't of helped anyway but... um... i-it just...yeah um yeah." Patsy stuttered rapidly cramming books into the boxes. 

Delia was hit with Mixed feelings full of awkwardness and shyness. She suddenly felt completely flustered and self consciousness. 

"No, no it's fine, I didn't expect anyone to help anyway so... thank you very much." The Welsh woman smiled unabashedly. Patsy's stomach flipped, dread rushed around her. 

They both stood up after finishing clearing up the mess. Patsy stuck out her hand "Patsy. Patsy Mount." Delia looked at the hand and back to Patsy.

"Delia Busby, at your... clumsy service." Patsy laughed and they both shook hands. 

Happiness warmed both of them up, they were all confused as to why, however. 

Patsy's stomach fluttered with butterflies, she quickly recoiled her hand. Delia was upset by the quick retraction, she wanted the handshake to last.

Patsy picked up and box and Delia followed suit. "This way... I think?" Delia pointed to a couple of bedrooms to the left of Patsy's. 

After they put the boxes in Delia's room Patsy offered to help.

"Oh no, I wasn't going to unpack unpack." Delia said nonchalantly waving her arm. Patsy cocked her head to the side in confusion and disbelief.

Delia sat on her bed and Patsy followed, they sat side by side as it was a small bed. 

"Oh, I mean I was going to do it as I go along, unpacking things as I need them." 

"But wouldn't you need them now?" Patsy asked, feeling herself getting angry at the thought of how unorganised this is.

"Oh yes, well I was going to unpack a book at a time and I will only really need my nurses uniform." Delia pointed to the nurses uniform she hung up from the wardrobe. 

"And I can just get my normal clothes out when I need them." Delia described smugly. 

"I can certainly tell we have completely different unpacking methods." Patsy joked. 

"You remind me so much of my mam." Delia reminisced. 

"Is that a good thing?" Patsy questioned. 

"Oh yes definitely. She's very organised, she can't for the life of her work out how she ended up with an unorganised daughter like me." Delia quipped.

"Oh I'm sure your not unorganised, you just lie to do things in your own way." 

They sat and talked and laughed on Delia's bed for a little while longer, until Lavender past them and told them it was dinner time. 

When she walked in she squinted scrupulously at them and hesitated before telling them. 

Patsy noticed them and made more of a gap between them. Delia was confused until she saw Lavender. 

They walked down the stairs for dinner but sat next to different people. 

They didn't speak again the rest of the night. Both of them started to feel a slight ache in their chests as they curled up in their beds.


End file.
